Son of the Sage of the Six Paths
by DarkXKing
Summary: The immortal new Sage of the Six Paths and the Juubi jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki, was asked to raise the Boy-Who-Lived. Watch as the two children of prophecies turn the entire wizarding world on its head. Rated M for Mature Content. Pairing undecided.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto

AN: Hello readers! This chapter is merely an experiment for a Naruto/Harry Potter crossover that has been rattling inside my head. Please comment and tell me what you think.

* * *

The loud rapping rang through the hotel room. A blonde man in mid-twenties with whisker marks on each cheek woke up. There was another knock. This time, the knock was louder and appeared more urgent. The blonde rubbed his eyes. He looked over the bedroom. He saw clothes scattered all over the bed. He saw black lingerie with his boxer on the floor. The blonde looked to his right and saw a brunette lying face down asleep.

Memories flashed through the blonde's head. He remembered being invited by some college girls to a Halloween party. Not wanting to turn down invitations from hot college girls wearing slutty costumes, the blonde agreed to go with the girls. He remembered loud-music, alcohol and drugs. He remembered bringing one of the girls to his hotel room to have sex. The blonde's musing was interrupted by another knocking. The blonde was surprised the girl was still sleeping amidst the racket.

He looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It read 2:14 a.m. 'Fuck! There better be a good reason for waking me up,' thought the blonde angrily. The blonde climbed out of the bed and grabbed a bathrobe on a chair to cover his naked form. The blonde walked to the door and opened it.

The blonde saw greeted by an old man with a silver beard that ran through the old man's waist. The old man was wearing green-striped purple pants. He was also wearing a purple shirt with a green, scaly looking vest. The old man topped his wardrobe with another purple robe.

"Dumbledore," the blonde said. "Hello Master Naruto," Dumbledore said.

"What the fuck do you want brat," Naruto said with annoyance in his voice. "It's fucking 2 am! This better be important."

"It is master! It's very important," Dumbledore said earnestly.

"What is it? What happened," Naruto asked. Something big must have happened for his student Dumbledore to wake him up in the middle of the night.

"There was an attack," Dumbledore said. Naruto's ears immediately perked. He looked at Dumbledore intently and waiting to hear more. "The dark wizard named Voldemort has killed Lily and James Potter," Dumbledore said. Naruto heard the name Potter before. The family was one of the most ancient in Wizarding Britain. They were descendants of that loudmouth brat, Godric Gryffindor.

It saddened Naruto to hear such atrocious acts. He knows he could have stopped that stupid kid Tom Riddle, but he made a vow. Naruto cannot take direct actions in both the muggle and wizarding world. As an immortal Sage of the Six Paths and the Juubi jinchuuriki, Naruto could only observe humanity. He must always remain in the background. He knew what would happen to the world if people knew about him. It would lead to chaos. He could subjugate them, but it would merely fuel their hatred for him. He remembered Kaguya Otsutsuki's story and Madara. He would not become a dictator telling humans how to live their lives.

"Voldemort attempted to kill their son, Harry," Dumbledore continued. Naruto's killing intent began to rise. Dumbledore immediately broke out in sweats. 'Merlin! It has been so long since I felt this pressure,' Dumbledore thought.

Naruto was livid. It was one of the things Naruto was sensitive about. Harming children was a taboo for Naruto. He remembered all the horrible experiences he suffered in the hands of the people in Konoha.

"Fortunately, it seemed Lily Potter's sacrifice and love for her son saved young Harry from Voldemort," Dumbledore said. "Voldemort's curse backfired and he was banished."

Naruto was confused. A young child was able to defeat the most powerful Dark Wizard Britain had ever seen. Why is Dumbledore telling him this? "Why are you telling me this brat," Naruto asked.

Dumbledore's eye twitched at being called a brat from a man who looked in his mid-twenties. It is difficult to remember that the person in front of him had live for many millennia. The blonde had walked the earth when humans were still hunting with sharpened sticks.

"The boy, Harry, is in grave danger," Dumbledore said. "What do you mean," Naruto asked. "There are still some of Voldemort's followers who would wish to harm the boy. But they are not my concern," Dumbledore said. Naruto tilted his head looking inquisitively at Dumbledore.

"I believe…that Voldemort is still out there. I don't think he is dead, no matter what the rest of people say," Dumbledore added.

Naruto is now beginning to understand why Dumbledore came to him in the middle of the night. He remained silent though and waited for Dumbledore to ask him what he wants from him.

"Master…please…can you raise the child Harry Potter," Dumbledore begged. Ah, there it is! Dumbledore wants Naruto to teach the boy his techniques so that he can properly vanquish the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"You know I would not teach my techniques to anyone. It is up to me who is worthy of being taught," Naruto said. "I won't teach the boy just because you begged me."

"I do not want you to teach the boy anything master. I only want you to protect him," Dumbledore said.

"Why not you Dumbledore, surely someone of your calibre can protect him," Naruto said.

"I am strong," Dumbledore stated. His statement is not bragging. It is merely a statement of fact. Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard now that Voldemort is gone. "But, you are much stronger and more capable than me," Dumbledore said.

"And if I refuse what then," Naruto asked. "Nothing, master. I would just put the boy to his muggle aunt to complete the blood magic Lily bestowed on the boy. By living with someone who is related to Lily by blood, then Voldemort cannot touch the boy," Dumbledore said.

"Then why do you want me to raise the boy," Naruto asked.

"Because…I believe that his relative would not be as welcoming to having Harry live with them," Dumbledore said matter-of-factly.

Naruto saw the twinkle in Dumbledore's deep blue eyes. 'Motherfucker! The fucking brat is trying to manipulate me,' thought Naruto angrily. His anger is partly due to the blatant manipulation to the brat in front of him but mostly because it is working. As an orphan, Naruto knows what it feels like to not grow up in a loving environment. Naruto was close to snapping. He does not wish anyone to live like he did.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it. I'll raise the boy," Naruto relented. Dumbledore smiled. "Excellent! Thank you master," Dumbledore said. Naruto waved his hand. "Alright, just bring the boy here tomorrow," Naruto said. "I will! Thank you again master," Dumbledore said bowing to Naruto.

"Alright, just get out of here will you," Naruto said. Dumbledore bowed again and left the hotel room leaving the blonde alone with his thoughts.

'That fucking brat! When did he become so manipulative,' Naruto mused to himself. He went back to bed next to the sleeping brunette. The brunette felt Naruto and draped her right arm across the blonde's torso. Naruto liking the feeling of warmth from the brunette closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw the brunette getting dressed. Naruto looked at the clock and it read 6:07 a.m. The brunette turned to Naruto.

"I had a good time last night," the brunette said.

Naruto smiled. "Me too." The brunette went to Naruto and lightly kissed him. After the kiss, she left the blonde and the hotel room and headed home.

Naruto feeling wide awake rose from the bed and get ready. He called room service and asked to bring in some breakfast for him. He then climbed into the shower to feel refreshed. After the shower, he heard knocking. Naruto put on a bathrobe and headed to the door.

'Must be room service.'

Naruto opened the door and was shocked at who greeted him. It was Dumbledore and he was carrying of what looked like a bundle of blanket. Remembering the conversation several hours ago, Naruto realised it must be the baby.

"Hello master. May we come in," Dumbledore asked. Naruto stood aside and let them enter. Dumbledore held the bundle to Naruto. Naruto took it and saw a sleeping boy with jet black hair and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Is that where…"

"Yes," Dumbledore answered Naruto before he could ask. "That scar would remain forever."

Naruto remained silent.

"Well…I must take my leave. I have urgent business that needs attending," Dumbledore said heading towards the door.

"A moment brat," Naruto said. Dumbledore stopped and turned looking questioningly to Naruto.

"You're planning something. What is it," Naruto demanded. Dumbledore still had a questioning look. "What do you mean," Dumbledore asked. "Cut the bullshit! I know who you are brat. You're planning something. Now I don't give a fuck what you are planning, but if it brings harm to Harry," Naruto hesitated before continuing. "If your plans bring harm to Harry…I will destroy you," Naruto whispered menacingly. Dumbledore now sporting a blank look merely nodded and left the room.

Once outside the hotel room, Dumbledore collapsed and gulping huge gasps of air. The killing intent Naruto was emanating made Dumbledore to hold his breath.

'Truly, what a frightening man.'

Inside the hotel room, Naruto was trying to calm own the fussing baby. The slam of the door from Dumbledore's departure had woken the baby. That's when Naruto noticed that he was left without any diapers or bottles. He would need to buy some.

"There, there little one. It's okay. I'm here," Naruto said gently. He held the baby to his left shoulder rocking Harry gently and rubbing small circles on the baby's back.

Harry's wailing began to die down. 'What have I gotten myself into,' Naruto thought. Naruto continue to gently rock the baby until Harry had fallen asleep. When Harry finally was asleep, he put the child on his bed.

"Kagebushin no Jutsu," Naruto said. With a poof, another exact copy of Naruto appeared out of thin air. "Watch over him. I need to buy some things for the baby," Naruto told his clone. The clone saluted and said, "Alright, boss."

"If there is any emergency, just throw the Hiraishin kunai," Naruto added. Naruto got dressed and was about to leave when room service finally arrived with his breakfast. Naruto wanting to get all the baby materials before Harry woke up grabbed several toast and ate them while he head to a Tesco that was opened twenty-four/sevenAN. Naruto went to the hotel parking lot and entered his rented car.

When he arrived to Tesco, Naruto grabbed a shopping cart and headed to the baby section. He saw different brands of diapers, strollersAN, cot, car seats it made Naruto's head swirl.

One of female employees who was in her forties with brown hair tied into a bun, approached Naruto and asked, "Do you need any help sir?"

"Um…I think so," Naruto said. "Okay what do you need," the female asked.

"I'm not really sure," Naruto said sheepishly. The female nodded in understanding. The young-man in front of her was obviously a new father. She remembered when she became a mother. She was completely lost.

"It's alright. I was just as lost as you are when I had my first child," the female said gently. "Now, let's see…"

The shopping took several hours. Naruto was getting some pointers of what brand of diapers to but, how to feed a baby and etc.

After the shopping, Naruto's rented car was filled with baby products. When he arrived to the hotel carrying diapers, bottles and baby food, he saw his clone playing with Harry.

"Where's the baby," the clone said covering his eyes. "There he is," the clone said removing his hand and showing his face to the baby. Harry laughed.

The original Naruto heard Harry's laugh and was assaulted with memories of young children sporting blonde hair and lavender hair laughing. Emotions welled inside Naruto.

Naruto walked towards the clone and picked up Harry.

"How are you little fella," Naruto asked. "Did you have lots of fun?" Harry gurgled which is an indication that he did had fun with the clone.

"Were there any troubles," Naruto asked the clone. The clone shook his head. "Nope, Harry just woke up. I played with him to pass the time. So…what's the plan now boss," the clone asked.

"Call up the servants in Fox Castle and to prepare a room fit for a baby," Naruto told his clone.

The clone nodded and disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Naruto looked at Harry. "Don't worry little one, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Naruto gently rocked young Harry and thinking about raining hell on anyone that tries to harm his son.

* * *

AN: Hello readers. Please review and tell me what you all think. In addition, I would try to use some British terms. I don't know if people in Britain use another word for diaper or strollers. If they do, please tell me. If I use a term incorrectly please tell me as well. Thank you. Also I don't know if Tesco has any stores open 24/7. For the sake of the story let's just say they do.


End file.
